


You're It

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Series: Life in the Hellsing Manor [3]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Bored Alucard, Childish Alucard, Mild Cursing, random writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard is bored, that is never a good thing for the Hellsing Mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago. Enjoy!

“Police-Girl, what are you doing?” Alucard asked as he watched as Seras hung upside down from the ceiling. 

“Master! There you are!” the Count raised an eyebrow.

“So I am here. Why are you upside down?” Seras flushed brightly.

“Um… I can’t get down, or rather, I can’t get out…” The calm expression that was present merely worried Seras even more.

“You’ve been drinking your blood.” Seras rubbed the back of her head nervously. “Just think of the portal opening and you’ll be free.” Alucard stated as he walked by. Seras merely ‘oh’ed’ before doing what her Master told her.

Seeing the portal was opening, Seras grinned gleefully. However she forgot about the ground that she hung above. She slammed into the ground hard enough to kill an average human, it merely gave her a slight pain in her back and neck.

“You’re unstuck.” Seras jumped up and turned around. Integra fixed her glasses as she took a puff of her cigar.

“Yes sir!” The Draculina straightened herself as she saluted.

“No need to do that. Tell me, what’s wrong with Alucard?” Integra let the smoke stream from her mouth in a long continuous wave.

“He’s bored, sir.” Integra ‘hmm’ed’ before looking down the hall with a gleam in her crystal blue eyes.

“I’ve got something that will amuse him. Stay out of trouble, Police-Girl.” Seras watched as Integra left. 

“I wonder what she has planned.” Seras shrugged before she Left to go to her room.

Several Hours Later:

Seras was reading her favorite story, Pride and Prejudice and Zombies: Dawn of the Dreadfuls, when a pair of hands grabbed her. A loud scream followed by a deep, booming laughter completely filled the mansion. Seras screamed again but this time was it was filled with anger as she tried to hit her Master for scaring her.

“Master! What in the hell are you doing?!” Sears landed on her bottom outside the bedroom.

“You’re it, Police-Girl!” Alucard disappeared back into the portal all the while laughing at his angered fledgling.

This has been Integra’s plan. Introduce Alucard to the child’s game of Tag. Sears glared at the spot where her Master had been.

“Dammit! I’m not playing!” Seras stomped her feet angrily.

“Yes you are! You’re it! Now come find me!” Alucard’s laughter further infuriated Seras as she concentrated on her own portal.

“When I find you, Master, I’m going to shoot you!” Seras dived in the swirling black hole as she chased her Master throughout the mansion.

“Finally, something to keep them occupied.” Integra relaxed in her chair. She could finally focus on the reports in peace.


End file.
